rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber the Orange Fairy
Amber the Orange Fairy is the second fairy in the Rainbow Fairies series. Official Description Amber the Orange Fairy is responsible for all things orange - oranges, peaches and flowers. Fragrant orange-smelling bubbles float from her gold-tipped wand as she waves it to create her colour. Fairy Profile from the Official RM Facebook Page: Orange is the "happy" color. Amber is always giggling and cracking jokes. She'll try to inject a little humor into even the gravest situation. Blurb The seven Rainbow Fairies are missing! Rachel and Kirsty search for one in each Rainbow Magic book. Read all seven books to help rescue the fairies and bring the sparkle back to Fairyland! Fairyland is home to seven colorful sisters. Together, they are the Rainbow Fairies! They keep Fairyland dazzling and bright. But when evil Jack Frost sends them far away, the sisters are in big trouble. If they don't return soon, Fairyland is doomed to be gray forever! Rachel and Kirsty have already found one Rainbow Fairy, but now Amber the Orange Fairy is trapped in a seashell! Can they rescue her, too? Personality Amber has a tendancy to get very excited and joyful, when something goes right. She can thus be described as a very hyper-active fairy. Appearance Her hair is of medium length and is rusty-brown in colour, pulled up in a high ponytail, and held back by three orange flowers. Amber wears a long-sleeved orange catsuit, paired with a clear, orange-tinted skirt with a jagged hem. The skirt is held in place with a light orange flower belt. On her feet are knee-high, orange boots. Amber's wings are pointy in shape and are tinted orange. Magical Object Amber's magical object is her wand. According to the official Rainbow Magic website, Amber's wand is tipped with gold. We can also assume that her wand is orange in colour, as she is the orange fairy. (The book cover, however, features Amber's wand to be black.) Her special fairy dust symbol is an orange bubble. As Amber has no special object like many other fairies do, she relies solely on her wand to create the colour orange. Her wand is the source of her power and without it, the colour orange would disappear from Fairyland entirely. (It is never made clear whether the human world would be affected, though.) It also appears that Amber must be present in Fairyland for her magic to work, as orange (among other colours) disappeared from Fairyland, even though she still had her wand with her when she was banished by Jack Frost. Trivia * In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Amber is voiced by Clarie Morgan. * Amber is right-handed. * Her German name is 'Olanda Orangenblüte' which translates to 'Olanda Orangeblossom'. * Her Swedish name is Flamma. * Her Spanish name is Ambar. Etymology Amber's name comes from a tree resin called amber. Amber is a orange-gold substance usually used to make jewellery. Gallery Amberswedish.jpg|Swedish cover 51kNmCuBQAL.jpg|German cover Amberspanish2.jpg|Spanish cover Amberspanish.jpg|Scholastic Spanish cover Fernrubyamber.JPG|Amber (right) as she appears in Return to Rainspell Island, alongside Ruby (center) and Fern (left) AmberProfile.png|Profile from Rainbow Magic Official Website Amber.jpg Do you like Amber? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:A Category:Long haired characters Category:Brown haired fairies Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies with orange wings Category:Fairies with pointy wings Category:Female Category:Characters wearing leotards Category:Fairies wearing hair accessories